


You're Not A Real Hunter If You Cry

by itsokdean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1670228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsokdean/pseuds/itsokdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello, I'm Elizabeth. My parents were killed, my life was ripped in two, and any bit of normalcy was torn out from under me without warning. I'm stuck traveling with the Winchesters, who aren't all that bad, well, except for Dean. He thinks he's too cool for school, well I've got another idea on THAT subject. But when things take a turn for the worse, can we learn to work together, or will it end up hurting us in the end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to the Family

**Author's Note:**

> I have a vivid imagination, and my fics is where they go :) <3

“My boy, Dean, will help you pack up. Bring only what you can carry in a backpack. You’ll be just fine.”

          I took blurry glances at the three men standing in front of me.  My mom’s friend, John, stood in my living room, accompanied by his two sons, Dean, who was my age, and Sam, who was 12. It had been years since mom and I had seen them last.

          I turned around and walked up the stairs to my room, holding back tears. I wanted to cry so badly

          Opening my door, Dean and I walked in. “Uhm, just uhh, can you grab my bag over in the closet?” I choked.

          “Are you gonna cry?” Dean asked, a smug look on his face.  “Don’t cry, you’re not a real hunter if you do.”

          _I don’t want to be a real hunter, you inconsiderate asshole._ “No, I’m not crying. I’m fine,” I lied instead.

          Dean shut the closet door, carrying my well used travel bag to my bed. “Oh, no need to hide it sweetheart. Anything I can do to, uhh, make you feel better?” He slid his arms around my waist.

          “You’re vile, you know that?” I shot back, pushing him back. “My mother was just murdered, and you think it’s a good time to dismiss my emotions by telling me not to cry, then try to hit on me?” I began screaming. “Who the hell do you think you are anyways?! Get away from me you dick, I hope you..”

          “Hey, can we get a move on! We don’t want the demons to find you too,” John yelled up.

          I glared back at Dean, who seemed indifferent.  “Ah, whatever honey. Get your crap together.”

          I wanted to cry. Did anyone care? Obviously Dean didn’t. I hadn’t seen him since I was two. We barely knew each other, yet he treats me like this?

          Two pairs of jeans, three jackets, six t-shirts, two pairs of boots, a few pairs of underwear and socks, my drawing pad and pencils, my journal, and various knives and small weapons later, I was packed and ready to go. “Thanks for the help. The least you could do is carry this for me,” I said to Dean, throwing my bag at him.

          “Yeah, whatever, princess,” Dean smirked.

          “In your dreams,” I retorted.

          _One more thing._ I dug through my desk drawer until I found an old, frail photo. I tucked it into my bra and ran out of my room.

          Dean was already outside, tossing my bag into the back of their Impala. _Impressive car,_ I thought.

          “Sam, let’s go. You ready, Elizabeth? John asked.

          I nodded, too choked up on tears I was attempting to hold back to vocalize my desires to stay.

          “Dad, where are we going?” Sam asked.

          “I’ve got another job out in Michigan, then we’ll head out to Portland to get her a place to stay. According to her mother, her uncle lives out there,” John explained, laying a thick, calloused hand on my shoulder. “Go on, get in the car, let’s get ready to leave.”

          I prevented tears from flowing once again as I looked back at my childhood residence, knowing I could never return. I longed for things to return to normalcy. Then again, was there anything normal about my life?

          Dean was already in shotgun when we closed the final door to my house. John  reached for the back door, holding it open just long enough for me to slide in.

          “Dad, can I drive?” Dean asked.

          John sighed. “You’re only 15, Dean.”

          “Dad, I’ve driven before, like years ago!”

          “Well that was different,” John stated defiantly, ending the conversation.  I was curious as to what all Dean had done. What this family was like. Apparently some of them had no room for sympathy.

          John started the ignition with a swift turn of the key, and we were off to Michigan. “Hey, what kind of music do you like?” Dean asked me.

          _Oh, so now he’s gonna act all polite?_ “Uhm, I’m indifferent, really. Anything is fine. I really enjoy jazz, though.”

          “Haha, lame,” Dean teased, flipping on Metallica.

          “What’s that supposed to..” I started as I was cut off by Dean turning the radio up unbearably loud. Putting his hand up to cup his ear, he looked back, smirked, and shrugged.

          _What an ass._ This was going to be a long ride.


	2. Leaving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's a bit OOC, but whatever, it's just what I thought up. :) <3

I was jolted awake by a slamming car door.   The Impala rested at a gas station pump as John slid his credit card in the slot. Tucking his wallet back in his pocket, he opened the door and handed Dean the credit card. “Dean, go grab some food for us please.” He turned to me. “Is there anything specific you want?”

          Before I could answer, Dean cut in. “How about she just comes in with me, so she can see what’s in there.” He glanced over at me.

          “Uhm, sure, yeah I’ll go in,” I agreed. _Why would he want me around?_

          Unbuckling my seatbelt, I opened the door and fluffed my hair. It must have looked awful, the way I was sleeping. How long was I asleep? The sun was still out, but it was considerably cooler. I wrapped my arms around myself and walked towards the store with Dean.

          Inside, the shelves were stocked full of any chip, candy bar, and sugary drink you could ever want: Doritos, Lays, Cheetos, Kit Kats, Hershey bars, Snickers, Pepsi, Sprite, I didn’t know what to choose.

          “You look, ahh, shocked. You ever seen the inside of a gas station before? What kind of hunter are you?” Dean commented.

          I felt my fists tightening and my face reddening with anger. “Are you always this much of an asshole?” I said, teeth clenched.

          Dean walked away. “Well, at least you swear like a hunter,” I heard him mutter.

          _I don’t want to be a hunter._ He’d never understand.

          “Well, princess, what do you want?”

          I ignored his childish pet name and examined the eternal choices in front of me. Dean grabbed a bag of Doritos and some potato chips. I eyed some white cheddar popcorn and grabbed them, along with some pretzels. This must be the “hunter food” my mom told me about.

          “Whoa there, these might not be too figure friendly. Wouldn’t want to be losing any of that sex appeal anytime soon,” Dean laughed.

          _…Unbelievable._ I stared at him, then started laughing as well.

          “Okay, I’m glad. It was just a joke, I’m glad you didn’t take it too seriously,” Dean chuckled.

          “Oh, it was a joke? Well, that’s funny. So are you.”

          Before he could respond, I connected my fist to his stomach, threw the food at him, and ran out of the store. He was absolutely disgusting, no doubt about it. I don’t care if he was joking. I sat on the sidewalk and began to cry. _What did I ever do to him? I don’t deserve this. I just.. I want things back to normal._

          I heard footsteps approaching. Looking up, Sam sat down next to me.

          “Please don’t be mad at Dean. He’s a real jerk, but he cares. He’s just afraid of getting close to people, is all. It’s why he treats them like that.”

          I hiccupped in response. “So, what am I supposed to do?”

          “Don’t do anything. Honestly, I’d just let him know that you’re not one to be messed with like that, then go from there, okay?”

          “Thank you, Sam.”

          A bell rang and Dean walked out of the store. Our eyes met for a moment, before he looked away and made way to the car. He looked angry, or hurt. It’s what he deserved.

          The rest of the car ride to Michigan was filled with Sam’s snores and Dean’s music. John was relatively quiet. My nose was stuck in a book. Every once in a while, I’d glance up and see Dean looking at me.

          We arrived at the motel in Michigan. John wasted no time in rushing to the job; a few Wendigos loose around a small town named Addison was no big deal, but would take a day or so, maybe three.

          John ordered Sam and Dean to skip out on this one so they could stay home with me. Sam agreed, as well as Dean, though a little more grudgingly.

          The door slammed behind John as silence filled the room.

          “So, uhh, what do you guys do when he’s gone?” I asked, sheepishly.

          “Well,” Sam started, “usually we’ll watch tv or read magazines, or.. yeah that’s about it. Just wait for dad to return, I guess.”

          “Oh.”

          “What, were you expecting more?” Dean shot back.

          “Well, no, I mean, I just didn’t know w..”

          “Sorry we can’t cater to your every desire, princess.” Dean interrupted.

          I was livid. “Would you pull your head out of your ass for once, Dean? Stop being such a jerk to me, alright? I don’t care what you’re going through, I don’t deserve it.”

          “I’ll be a jerk to you if I want. I didn’t want you to come along on this stupid hunting trip with us anyways. I can’t wait till we get to Portland  so you’re gone and out of the way.”

          I stopped. _Did he really just say that to me? He didn’t care?_  

          “Dean, I think that’s eno..” Sam started.

          “Keep quiet, Sammy,” Dean cut him off.

          Sam looked over at me, his eyes heavy with concern. “You know what? Maybe you’re right. I shouldn’t be here. I’m just inconveniencing you and your family time, I’ll just go.”

          “Elizabeth, no, it’s fine” Sam pleaded. “Please stay.”

          “Yeah, whatever, go. See if I care.” Dean said, walking away towards the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

          Tears began to spill from my eyes. I rushed to the door and threw it closed behind me. _As you wish, Dean._ Why did I even care what he thought? I knew I did, but I wasn’t sure why. There was something about him. Did I feel bad for him? Did I.. did I like him? No. Not at all. It didn’t matter, he hated me anyways. I walked across the parking lot and out into the town, away from the motel.


	3. Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aahhh :) <3

**Dean’s P.O.V.**

          _I didn’t mean to say that. Dammit why was I such an idiot,_ I thought as the door slammed behind Elizabeth.

          I emerged from the bathroom as Sam ran towards the door. “Dammit Sammy, no!” I grabbed his arm and held him back. “Let her go, I don’t care.”

          “Yeah, that’s great Dean. I care though, and I’m going to get her.”

          “Sammy!” I growled. He stopped struggling.

          “Why do you have to do this?” he screamed at me.

          “Sam, you don’t understand.”

          The meaner I am, the less she wants to see me. That means she’ll be safer. Dad taught me at a young age that the life of a hunter is lonely. I can’t have friends. I can’t keep in contact with people. This way Elizabeth will be safe. “Just.. Sammy she’ll come back. Let her go for a bit.”

          “But..what if she doesn’t? What if that demon comes for her? The one that came for her mother..”

          Sam was right. I was terrified that she’d get hurt, or something would happen. What was it about her that.. _no. No way, I didn’t like her like that._

          Knowing I had to stay back to protect Sammy, I prayed she’d return.

          ***

          Sam’s snores and the ticking clock on the wall were the only sounds that filled the dark room. 11:40 hit as the front door creaked open.

         

  **Elizabeth’s P.O.V.**

I pushed the door open as quietly as humanly possible, in fear of waking the boys up. I was extremely exhausted; I had no idea how long I had walked. I slipped off my shoes and tiptoed over to the couch to grab my bag, only to find Sam had rolled over onto it, using it as a pillow. I chuckled. He was probably the most adorable kid I had ever seen. Decided to not disturb him, I opted to just sleep in my jeans. It was freezing anyways. Autumn was a beautiful season, but, despite how beautiful and warm it can be during the day, it always gets bone chillingly, bitterly cold at night. Especially in Michigan, apparently.

          _Wait, if Sam was there, where was Dean?_   A light clicked on behind me as Dean emerged from underneath the covers. “Elizabeth?”

          “Yeah, it’s me, sorry if I woke you,” I apologized. Approaching the bathroom, I braced myself for the snide comment that was about to emerge from Dean’s rude mouth.

          “Hey, it’s okay, just nice to see you back safe.”

          I froze. “…Really?”

          “Yeah.”

          “Well, thank you, Dean.”

          “Don’t make this all mushy and lighthearted okay? My dad woulda killed me if something happened to you, is all. Now hurry and clean up, I’m tired.”

          Well, it was nice while it lasted.

          I threw my hair up and splashed some warm water on my face. I swished around some mouthwash and laid my leather jacket on the side of the tub. I knew it would be cold tonight but that would be just too uncomfortable to wear.

          Leaving the bathroom, Dean stared at me and chuckled. “You’re gonna wear that to bed? Won’t that be uncomfortable?”

          He must’ve been talking about my jeans.

          “Well, Sam’s sleeping on my bag, and I don’t really wanna wake him up, so I guess this’ll have to do,” I explained.

          Grabbing his bag, Dean dug through and retrieved a pair of athletic shorts and tossed them at me. I just stared down at them. _Was he.. was he really doing this?_

          “You know, they won’t put themselves on if you just stare at them,” he joked. After another moment of me not moving, he sighed and said “Dude, just put them on. I’ll even turn around.”

          Doing as he promised, I peeled off my jeans and threw the shorts on, my eyes never leaving the back of his head. “Ok they’re on.”

          “Good. Now, I don’t know about you, but I’m exhausted. Climb into bed before I shut off the lights.”

          “Wait, Dean, where are you sleeping?”

          “Ahh, don’t worry about me, I’ll find a spot on the floor or something since Sammy hogged the couch.”

          _He was giving me the bed?_ Now I was seriously shocked.

          Sighing once more, Dean told me to get under the covers so he could turn off the lights. I obeyed, but felt a tinge of guilt.

          The lights flicked off and I heard Dean lie down with his blanket. The minutes passed, and all I heard was the clock ticking, Sam snoring, and Dean shuffling around, trying to get comfortable I was sure.

          I mustered up courage. “Dean..”

          No answer. Was he asleep?

          “What?” he finally answered.

          “I..I feel bad. Making you sleep on the floor and all.” I inched off the bed, grabbing a pillow and a blanket. “You can have it.”

          Dean sat up. “No way. You take the bed, I’m fine.”

          “I’m not going to make you sleep on the floor Dean, and that’s that. If you sleep on the floor, then I’m going to as well, and there’s nothing you can do to change my mind.”

          Dean was quiet for a moment.  “So,” he started. “if I don’t sleep on the bed, then you won’t either.”

          “That’s right.”

          “Well fine, then I’m sleeping on the bed.”

          “Good.”

          “On one condition.”

          “Name your game.”

          “We share it.”

          I grew silent. “Like.. sleep together? What do you take me for?” I shouted.

          “Shhhhh!!!” Dean hissed as Sam shuffled around on the couch. “Seriously? We’re not gonna sleep together! Just.. it’s big enough for two. You take one side, I’ll take the other.”

          I hesitated. “You won’t try anything?”

          “Oh my goodness, Elizabeth,” Dean rolled his eyes.

          “Okay, I just have to make sure. Alright, fine, I’ll do it. But you try ANYTHING, and I will not hesitate to punch you in the stomach again like I did earlier today.” I whispered.

          “Yeah yeah, just pick a side.”


	4. Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh sorta fluff <3

          It was silent, except for our occasional shuffles under the blankets to get comfortable and my shivers. It wasn’t an awkward silence, just, silence. I flipped onto my back and stared up at the ceiling, throwing my hands back to fold my pillow in half to support my neck.

          “Why don’t you want to be a hunter?” I heard Dean ask.

          _I figured he’d ask eventually._ “Well, I saw the life my parents had. They were really into it, until my dad died. Then my mom tried her best to detach herself from the life, which, obviously worked very well for her,” I responded. “It seems if you’re involved in the life at all, you end up dead. I figured I’d just stay out of it best I can.”

          “I’m sorry. But, you do know why we’re taking you to Portland, right?” Dean asked, concern present in his voice.

          I knew the answer already. I avoided it like the plague. “Your parents pulled you into it, regardless if you or they wanted to or not. The monster that killed your dad and your mom, it’s after you too. This is just temporary. You’ll be dealing with this the rest of your life. No one leaves the life alive. At least, that’s what my dad says,” Dean explained.

          I felt a tear run down my cheek and collide with my hairline. I tried to speak but nothing would come. My worst fear was put into words.

          “I’m sorry,” Dean said, sitting up.

          “No, it’s alright. I know, I need to accept it. It’s just hard, and scary,” I breathed. “Are you scared to die?”

          Dean thought for a bit before answering. “I’m not sure yet.”

          I stayed silent. I felt the mattress compress and Dean laid back down. “I really am sorry about your mom dying,” Dean apologized.

          “It’s not your fault.”

          “But I was so awful to y..”

          “Dean,” I interrupted. “It’s fine, just go to bed okay? I don’t wanna talk about it anymore.”  I heard Dean sigh and roll over. _I’ m sorry, please forgive me._ I just couldn’t handle to talk about it right now.

          ***

          Before I knew it, I was back in my old house again, reliving the nightmare. Mom was thrown up against the wall, the bookcase following, crushing her. Everything happened exactly as it had yesterday morning.

          Except for one thing. The Winchesters didn’t show up to save me. The monster took notice of his opportunity to tear me apart. He inched closer, painfully slow. I tried to run, but I was frozen still. I couldn’t move! He came closer and closer.

          His hot breath running down my neck, the demon hissed. I stared into his deep black eyes, void of every emotion but anger. He held up his hand and threw it into my chest.

          ***

**Dean’s P.O.V.**

“Elizabeth, chill out and go to sleep,” I muttered. _Dang, she was a rough sleeper._ Still, she kept tossing and turning.

          I rolled over and clicked the light on. “Dammit, knock it off!” I breathed. I reached over to shake her arm, only to find that she was sweating profusely. Terror was written all over her face. I shook her arm, but she wouldn’t wake up. She thrashed her arms back and forth uncontrollably.

          I got up on my knees and leaned over her, taking her arms and shaking her. “Hey, come on,” I whispered, “Wake up! Come on Elizabeth. Please, wake up.”

          Nothing worked. She wouldn’t snap out of it. “Dammit, Elizabeth, come on!” I sat back down and grabbed her torso, pulling her close to me. I shook her once again. “Wake UP!”

          Her green eyes shot open, filled with terror. Her breathing was heavy and unsteady, then she began to choke. “Hey hey hey, come on now, breathe,” I instructed, grabbing her hand and putting it on my stomach.  “You feel how I’m breathing? You need to do that, okay? Come on, in, out. In, out. There you go,” I cooed. Her breathing steadied, but she was still shaking.

“Oh my gosh, I’m still alive?” she asked, beginning to cry. “Where’s t-the monster? Dean?”

          “What happened?” I asked. She looked up at me for a moment, tears spilling out of her eyes, and buried her head in my chest, wrapping her arms around my neck. “M-my.. my mom,” was all she could get out before she began sobbing again. _She had a nightmare about the monster that took her mom.._

          I held her and rocked her until he crying stopped. “T-thank you, Dean,” she sniffled.

          “Are you going to be okay to go back to sleep?” I asked, lying her back down.

          “I’m not sure. I don’t want to have another nightmare. I’d rather stay awake.”

          “You can’t do that forever. Go back to sleep, I’ll be here.” I reassured her. “Do you need anything? Water? Another blanket maybe? That’s it!” I hopped out of bed and grabbed my jacket, draping it over her. “I saw you were shivering when we got in bed. This should keep you warm.”

          She looked at me, then smiled. I laid back down, facing her. At that point, I didn’t care about keeping my distance from her, keeping her safe from demons and monsters in the future for being close to my family. I just cared about that moment. I’d figure out what to do in the future; how to protect her. But right now, she just needed someone.

          I slid my arm between her arm and her waist and pulled her closer. “See? I’m right here. Nothing’s gonna hurt you, I swear.”


	5. Park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFFY CUTENESS :) <3

**Elizabeth’s P.O.V.**

I awoke, but I didn’t open my eyes. I felt so calm and safe, that there was no need to. I couldn’t quite figure out why I felt the way I did. I was so relaxed, I took no notice to my surroundings. I just felt warm and serene.

          _Snap!_ What was that?

          My body shifted as someone else’s moved. I opened my eyes to see Dean’s meeting mine. I now knew what the warm sensation was. Our legs were tangled up together, and his arms were holding me close to his torso. The silence was awkward as we realized our positions, but it seemed neither of us wanted to move.

          _Snap!_ There it was again! I lifted my head off of the pillow to the end of the bed to see Sam standing there with Dean’s phone, snapping pictures of us.

          “Sam!” I screamed.

          Dean’s head popped off the pillow. Springing towards Sam, he screamed profanities at his little brother, eventually pinning him to the ground.  “Give me back my phone, you little shit!”

          “No way, Dean!” Sam screamed back, managing to get on his stomach. He laid on his hands which held the cellphone.

          “Sammy! I’ll kick your ass!”

          Dean grabbed Sam’s chest and lifted his torso off the ground in an extremely uncomfortable position, causing Sam to give up and throw the phone across the room.

          Letting Sam go, Dean stood up and walked to the cellphone. Sam turned to me, standing next to the bed, frozen. “Well I’m glad you and Dean are on, ahh, better terms now.” Dean growled, causing Sam to hide out in the bathroom.

          “Uhm.” I spoke.

          Dean looked disheveled. “Uhh, good morning.”

          ***

          “Dean, I wanna get out of here. When’s dad gonna be back?” Sam asked, swallowing the last of his sandwich with a gulp of milk.

          “I’m not sure,” Dean answered, flipping through his magazine. An Avenged Sevenfold shirt graced his torso.

          Sam sighed. “I hate this”

          “Shut up, Sammy.”

          I couldn’t have agreed with Sam more. Cabin fever was reaching an all-time high for me. “Is there, like, a park around here, or something we could go to?”

          Sam’s eyes lit up. “Yeah! Come on Dean, I’m sure there’s one close by. I just wanna get out of this stupid motel room!”

          Dean grew silent, pondering. “Well, I guess it couldn’t hurt. Alright, let’s go.”

          “Awesome!” I said, excitedly. “I remember walking by a park last night! It’s not too far from here!”

          Arriving at the park, Sam ran off to the creek that caught his attention on the journey here. He looked so happy, it was nice to see. I could relate a lot to Sam. He didn’t seem too thrilled with the hunting life, as did I.

          “What do you wanna do?” Dean asked, his gaze fixed upon Sam.

          I walked over to a flowery patch of grass, soaked in sunlight, and threw myself on the ground. “I just wanna lay here.”

          Dean giggled. “Lazy ass,” he commented, laying down beside me.

          I playfully punched him. “Shush. It’s a beautiful day outside, and I wanna lay in the grass, so I will. And you can’t stop me,” I teased, tapping his nose.

          Grabbing my hand that touched his nose, he looked at me, winking. “You better be careful with this hand, I’ll rip it off if you’re not careful.”

          Dean looked so happy and calm, it was wonderful to see. I didn’t know anything about his past, than what my mom had told me, so I understood why he acted the way he did. But it was nice to feel as though he could trust being laid back and calm around me.

          I laid on my back, Dean staying on his side, facing me and holding my hand. I wouldn’t necessarily say we were in love, but given more time, I couldn’t see why we wouldn’t be. Right now, we were just two kids of bitter father hunters with a little bit of time to just be. It was a wonderful feeling.

          Dean leaned over behind him to check on Sam, who was crouched down next to the stream, digging in the dirt. He chuckled. “Sammy looks so happy.”

          “You know, you deserve to be happy like that too, Dean,” I pointed out.

          Dean grew silent. His arm propping up his head, his other hand let go of mine and began to play with the grass. “I know, but I have to take care of Sam. Protect him, keep him safe, I have no time for that.”

          “Well, you should find time for it. You’ll be miserable if you don’t.”

          Dean didn’t answer. He knew I was right. I propped myself up on my side, pulling some grass out and throwing it at him. “Smile,” I said, flashing a grin at him.

          Dean’s hand reached for a delicate purple flower, picking it and studying it. “You make me smile,” he said, quietly, smiling up at me. He glanced at my ear, and, pushing my hair behind it, he placed the flower in my hair. His hand moved slowly, caressing my cheek and moving behind my neck. My eyes met his, then moved down to his lips, involuntarily. I inched closer to him as he pulled me to him.

          Stopping just before our lips met, he whispered, “May I?”

          My eyes drifted closed as I giggled and nodded.


	6. Damn Cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updated!!! :) <3

**Dean’s P.O.V.**

          I ran my fingers through her hair as I kissed her, the soft silky strands slipping fast. Cracking my eyelids open, I took a quick peek at Elizabeth. She seemed content. I glanced past her, hoping I wouldn’t see anyone watching. To my delight, nobody was there. I closed my eyes again and focused completely on her; her soft lips, her silky hair, her passion. I slipped my hand around her waist and pulled her closer, wrapping my leg around hers.

          She pulled away, only to touch her forehead and nose with mine. I concentrated into her green eyes. I felt my lips curl into a smile, I was so giddy. I leaned in for another kiss, but she pulled away.

 

**Elizabeth’s P.O.V.**

Desiring another kiss, my eyes drifted down to Dean’s lips. He began to lean in. I would have made the connection if I hadn’t noticed Sam standing right behind him. “Uhh, Dean?”

          “What is it princess, we were getting somewhere,” he said, grinning.

          I glanced up, and his eyes followed. “Sammy,” he jumped up, helping me to my feet.

          Sam folded his arms as his eyebrows raised.

          “What the hell is that look for Sammy?” Dean crossed his arms as well.

          “I’m hungry, Dean,” Sam whined.

          Dean sighed. “Well, whaddya want? We passed a diner on the way here, wanna stop there?”

          Sam’s eyes lit up, justifying our next meal.  My stomach grumbled at the thought of food, I honestly wasn’t aware of how hungry I was.

          ***

          Dean grabbed the door for Sam, then me, not hesitating to place his hand on my butt. “Very classy,” I muttered to him. Answering with a smile, he squeezed his hand, making me jump.

          Sliding into a booth, Sam patted the space next to him. “Elizabeth, sit here! You’re so much cooler than Dean,” he joked, sticking his tongue out as his older brother, who would have to sit facing Sam and me.

          A short haired waitress asked for our drinks and our orders when I felt eyes watching me. Slowly glancing behind my shoulder, I noticed no one there. I looked around the diner, absolutely no one was paying attention to us. _Why did I feel watched?_

          “Alright, root beer?” the waitress asked, setting down the glass in front of me. Smiling my thanks, I nervously sipped at the cool carbonated drink.

          I felt my foot being nudged. Looking up at Dean, he gave me a questioning look. I shrugged in response. Maybe it was nothing.

          Our food came quickly, the aroma of French fries and grease filling our nostrils, and what a glorious aroma it was.

          “I could never get sick of this food!” Sam exclaimed.

          Dean gave a muffled laugh, his burger already half gone. “Everyone gets sick of it at some point. Well, everyone but me,” Dean stated, glancing down at his burger and shoving another large amount in his mouth.

          Our waitress made another round to collect our dishes, asking if we were interested in dessert. Declining her offer, Dean handed her his card and dug in his pocket for a few loose dollars to use for tip. Glancing out the window, I saw a man across the street wearing an oversized jacket, ripped jeans, and dark boots. I stopped breathing.

          _I recognized him. I knew who he was_.

          “Hey,” Dean cut off my stare with his waving hand. “Ready to go babe?”

          “Uhm, well,” I started. I looked back out the window, the man was still standing there. “I, uhh, I actually change my mind. I want dessert.” _If I could just stay for a little longer, he wouldn’t see me and go away. I can’t walk outside now, that’s risking our lives!_

          “Sweetie, I already paid for our meal. We can grab you something on the way home,”

          “Dean, I _really_ want dessert. Here.”

          He looked at me, raising his eyebrows.

          “Please, Dean.” I begged. I couldn’t let us leave.

          Giving me a questioning look, he eventually gave in. “Alright, Sammy, do you want something for dessert?”

          “I thought we weren’t staying for..”

          “Look I’m on my period alright? I just want some damn cake!” I interrupted.  Both boys looked surprised. “Sorry..” I apologize.

          _These boys probably never wanna see me again_ , I think to myself. The waitress returns with a confused look.

          “So.. uhm..” she started.

          “Chocolate cake please,” I answered her.


	7. The Final Words

          I slowly picked at the fluffy cake in front of me. Sam’s head rested on his hand as Dean’s was face down on the table. “Are you almost done?” Sam sighed.

          I glanced again outside, only to see the man still standing there. “Uhm, no not yet.”

          Dean’s head shot off the table. “Okay, seriously. What’s going on? Why don’t you wanna leave?”

          My eyes widened a bit at Dean’s tone. He seemed frustrated. “Look, we just have to stay a little longer,” I answered, spearing another piece of cake into my mouth.

          “You said that ten minutes ago,” Sam complained.

          “Well..” I started before Dean cut in.

          “No.” He grabbed my cake and shoved it to the waitress that was coming to check on our table. “You need to tell us right now what’s going on. Why don’t you wanna leave?”

          I began to cry. Dean’s eyebrows leaned towards the outer corners of his eyes. “No, don’t cry. Shit. What is it, Elizabeth?”

          “The demon, man, whatever it is. He’s standing outside across the street. He’s after me, he’s gonna kill all of us. I didn’t want you guys to get hurt. He’s got this, this huge coat and.. I’m sorry,” I cried.

          “What are you talking about? There’s literally no one over there,” Sam said.

          Looking back out the window, the man had disappeared. “But he was..” My eyebrows came together. _He was just there._

          “Look Elizabeth, let’s just go home okay? You might just be anxious and seeing things,” Dean stood up and rubbed my shoulders, encouraging me to move.

          I felt absolutely sick. There was only one explanation. The demon, the one who killed my mom, he was here. And he knew I was well informed of that fact. I had to protect the boys.

          ***

          Arriving back at the motel room, I ran straight for the bathroom. “I’m just gonna jump in the shower and clean up,” I had told them. The brothers looked extremely concerned, and I understood why. I had gone from normal, or as normal as I could be, girl to crazy belonged-in-a-mental-hospital freak who needed a morphine drip. Or something.

          Peeling my clothes off, I jumped in the shower and let cool water drip down my body. _What was I supposed to do?_ I thought. I’m only putting them in danger being around.

          I shut off the water after fifteen minutes of standing there zoning and grabbed a towel to wrap around my hair and body. I gingerly stepped on the cold floor tile, shivering as my foot made contact. I dragged my hand across the mirror to wipe the condensation away, getting a good look at myself.

          I emerged from the bathroom wearing Dean’s shorts and one of my undershirts. It was dark except for the lamp light near the bed. I looked over at the couch, where Sammy was sprawled out, this time my bag was on the floor and one of Dean’s sweaters was his pillow. _Good._

          I snuck over and grabbed my bag, shoving my dirty clothes from the bathroom inside. Someone grabbed my waist and pulled me up.

          Screaming, I thrashed my legs around, hoping to strike the demon.

          “Whoa whoa whoa chill Elizabeth!” I heard Dean yell.

          Sam’s head popped off the wadded up sweater and stared at us.

          “I, uhh, I thought..” I started.

          “Sam, go back to sleep, everything’s alright. I just scared Elizabeth is all,” he smiled at me. Sam’s head dropped back on the sweater and immediately he was asleep.

          “He must’ve been tired,” I noticed. I followed Dean over to the other side of the motel to give Sam some quiet.

          Dean pulled me close to him and kissed me as I gladly kissed back, wrapping my arms around his neck. I felt him smile. It was a nice, safe feeling I longed for.

          “You feeling better from earlier?” he whispered, careful not to wake his younger brother up.

          I nodded,  looking away to hide tears. Dean touched my chin and brought it to face him.

          “No, beautiful, don’t cry, everything will be alright,” he comforted me.

          I smiled. “You’re right, Dean, it will. Soon.”

          “Yep!” he agreed. “I talked to dad on the phone while you were in the shower and he said he’d be home by tomorrow morning, tomorrow afternoon at the latest. We can get out of this town and..” Dean stopped, looking away. “We can get you to Portland.”

          I sighed. “I know.”

          “It doesn’t mean it’s the end though, right? I mean, maybe we can convince dad to let you stay with us! Or, no that would be too dangerous for you. We could come out and visit you every once in a while!”

          “That would be nice Dean. I-I’m gonna miss you too,” I choked out, wishing I could tell him everything.

          “We’ll work it out okay? Let’s get some sleep. You still okay with me taking half the bed?”

          “Yeah, Dean, that would be nice,” I let go of two final tears, holding back more, knowing this would be the last time Dean would hold me, that I would see Dean.

          We laid down, Dean wrapping his arms around me again. “Goodnight, Elizabeth,” he whispered, kissing my nose.

          I whispered my last words to him. “Goodnight, Dean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys the next chapter is gonna be INTENSE like be prepared for crying :) <3


	8. I Love You

          Dean fell asleep quickly. I felt his warm breath as he breathed shallowly. Ever so slowly, I moved myself out of his grip, trying not to wake him up. I slipped my arm away, feeling his warm torso leave the touch of my fingers. Successfully maneuvering my way out, I tiptoed off the bed and over to my bag, digging through it to find my boots. I would wait until I was outside to slip them on.

          I threw my bag over my shoulder, then took it off. There was one more thing I needed to do. I located the old, ripped photo I had placed in my bra the day I left my house. Locating a pen in the bind of my drawing pad, I turned the photo over and wrote: _Thank you for all your family has done for me._ I turned the photo over, feeling tears beginning to fall.

          A photo my mom had taken, the last time I had seen Dean. We were two. My father had died, who happened to be a good friend of John’s. They came to stay with us for a little to make sure we were doing well; John, Mary, Dean, and Sam.  Mom said I had always taken a liking to Dean, and him to me. She told me I always asked when Dean would come over, and Dean would ask when they could come see me again. “I don’t know what it was, but you guys just clicked. I know you were only two, but there was something there,” I remembered her saying. “He was handsome for a two year old, and he looks good now as well. I should call John up sometime and get you guys together again. John’s been pretty busy lately, but hopefully we can find a time.” I remember her handing me the picture, telling me to keep it. I wrote on the photo: _I will always love you._

          My lip quivered as I walked up to Dean, still sleeping on his side as if he were facing me. I laid the photo down in his open palm and kissed his cheek, noticing a tear fall on him. I grabbed my bag and slowly opened the door, looking back to make sure they were still asleep. Once the door was closed behind me, I slid on my boots and made my way down the street.

          ***

          The park would be the quietest place to do it. There weren’t many people that lived in that area. Honestly, it was an odd place to put a park.

          I threw my bag down. “Alright, come on out! I’m here!” The only sound was the wind rustling the leaves. “I said come on! You scared?”

          “No, why would I be?”

          My blood froze. That voice. It was him. I turned around to face the demon that had killed my mother.

          “You look, ahh,” his eyes turned black, “just like your beautiful mother.”

          “Screw you.”

          “Ahh, I see, so you’re not flattered. Alright, what is it that you want.”

          “You’re after me too, aren’t you?” I asked, shivering.

          “I mean, I would like to kill you. It would be a nice addition to my list of ‘Entire Families I’ve Murdered’, don’t you think?” he hissed, walking closer to me.

          “I want you          to stay away from the Winchesters,” I demanded. “I don’t want to fight. If you have to kill me, so be it. But just promise me you’ll stay away from them.”

          The demon paused. “So, that’s why you came out here. You’d rather die than risk the lives of that family, huh?”

          I thought about it for a minute. Was I really risking my lives to save the Winchesters? To save Sam, John, Dean?  “Yes. That’s why I came. Now promise.”

          The demon snickered. “Darling, that’s not how this works. There are no promises.”

          I opened the side of my leather jacket just slightly to grab my knife. Pulling it out, I lunged at the demon, slicing his arm. “Then I’ll have to kill you.”

          “You really think you can kill me with that?” he laughed, kicking me in the stomach and sending me to the ground. I doubled over with pain, feeling like I was going to throw up. I reached down to my boot and pulled out a gun, shooting the demon with it.

          Taken aback, the demon seemed in pain, but smiled up at me, releasing his hand from his shoulder where I had shot him. Blood poured from the wound. “You stupid wench,” he screamed, hitting me twice in the face. “When will you learn that you can’t kill me with those little human toys?” He slapped the gun out of my hand and wrapped his long, cold fingers around my neck, picking me up off the ground.

          “Hey, you son of a bitch.”

          _No, it couldn’t be._ ”Dean?” I screamed.

          “Put her down or I’ll slice you to shreds,” Dean threatened, pulling a knife from his pocket.

          A deep laugh came from the chest of the demon as I was thrown to the ground. Gasping for air, blood trickled out of my nose.

          “You know what I love? Almost as much as killing people?” the demon asked. “I love watching people be sad. People getting emotional and mourning. Watching their souls get torn apart, piece by piece. That’s what I love.”

          “You’re a sick bastard,” Dean spat.

          “And you’re about to play the main role in what I love the most,” the demon snarled, shoving his hand into my torso. A burning sensation, almost like an electrical shock, overwhelmed my entire body. I shook uncontrollably, tasting blood coming up my throat and feeling it come out of my stomach and my eyes. I screamed, but the pain didn’t stop.

          “No!” I heard Dean cry. “Stop it! _Christo!”_

The arm was pulled out of my stomach, leaving a gaping hole to bleed as the demon hissed and spat at Dean.

          Running over to me, Dean jumped over my body and stood, facing the demon with a flask. He threw its contents towards the demon, which elicited more hissing and screaming.

          “ _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus,_ ” Dean began. The demon’s body began to convult and twist, his head moving uncontrollably.

          “You won’t kill me. I’ll see you again Dean Winchester. I’ll leave you alone to say your final goodbyes to your friend.” Black smoke poured from the man’s body, gathering in a cloud above him, flying away. The man’s body fell limp, unconscious on the ground.

          “No,” Dean whispered, falling to his knees next to me. He tore off his jacket and placed it on the gaping hole in my stomach, attempting to stop the bleeding. “I’m gonna get you help, you’re gonna be okay.” Dean choked.

          “Dean,” I could barely breathe.

          “Elizabeth, you can’t go, please hang on. I’m sorry, I’m sorry for everything. I was so awful to you. I just.. I didn’t want to get close to you. I was afraid something like this would happen.”

          “Dean,” I whispered. “It’s okay. I did this to protect you. The demon should be held off until your dad gets back to destroy it once and for all. I want you and Sam to be safe.”

          “B-but you risked your life for it, why?”

          “You have the photo?”

          Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out the tender photo paper.

          “Did you read it? It says that I love you. I love you Dean. You have given me true happiness these past few days. I couldn’t let you get hurt.”

          Dean eyes began to shine as tears dripped to my cheek. “But I love you too, I don’t want you to go. Elizabeth I’m so sorry.”

          “Dean, don’t be sorry. You did it to protect me, and I returned the favor.” I placed my hand up to his cheek.

          Leaning down, Dean placed a gentle kiss on my lips. “Please, Elizabeth. Please don’t leave me. I can’t.. no please, please hold on.”

          “Dean,” I breathed. “You are a hero, Dean. Never forget that. I will always love you, no matter what. No matter if I’m here or in heaven or hell. Wherever I’m going, I will love you.”

          “I love you,” Dean whispered, placing another kiss on my forehead. I held his embrace as I felt tears drip on my face.

          I felt my breath leaving my body as it slowly died. “Dean, remember two things.”

          Dean sniffled, his eyes swollen. “Of course, anything.”

          “First one,” I clenched my teeth, it was too painful to talk. “Please don’t cry. You’re not a real hunter if you cry. Remember?” I smiled, wincing at the pain enveloping my entire body. “Second, remember that.. oh.” Dean grabbed my hand and put his other hand on my face. “Remember that I love you.”

          Dean disappeared as did the night as I was swallowed into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So good news. I know, the story is over. Sad, I know. However, I would like to rewrite it to make it spread over a longer amount of time so it makes more sense, make it longer and what not. So keep an eye out for "You're Not A Real Hunter If You Cry 2.0" XD <3 :) Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
